Birthday Present
by FeatherRainbowdancer
Summary: A red, fiery, long snake was about to reach its destiny. It started to slow down and a bunch of people, standing on the side, were watching it come closer and closer...


**Hi everybody! This is my third fic ever and my very First long story. This is going to be a Sirius/OC fan fiction. My inspiration struck me like one hour ago and I made up a whole storyline. So, people, it's going to be a crazy story, but I like the idea very well. **

**Enjoy, I would say, and don't forget that, if I was the owner of this great series, I wouldn't be writing such silly fan fiction stories ******** So, therefore, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. THE PLOTLINE HOWEVER, BELONGS TO ME, JUST AS MY CHARACTERS SOPHIE, AIDAN AND HER PARENTS. OTHER (NEW) CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED SOON. **

Chapter one: back from Hogwarts:

A red, fiery, long snake was about to reach its destiny. It started to slow down and a bunch of people, standing on the side, were watching it come closer and closer. After an other quarter of an hour, a woman finally started to scream, after which the people around her did the same.

In the mean time, the people inside the giant snake were starting to take all their belongings, in order to leave the train (yes, the train) as soon as it had become completely immobile.

A small girl (five feet one) with chocolate brown hair, held together in a one-sided ponytail, was having difficulties taking her bag from the luggage rack, as she didn't have that much muscles to help her out. In fact, she was (apart from being small), quite petite. She had a little body, not too long legs and even her face was small, although that everyone who would look at her, would first think that she was not that slim. In fact, her face was round, just like an apple, what expressed her baby cheeks even more. But there was nobody who looked at her. She was like an invisible man. This girl had one friend and she said that being invisible was bad, very bad, but she, on the contrary, was perfectly fine with it. Often, her parents told her that her eyes were the handsomest features she got and that she had to use them. Luckily for her, her brother took her side each time this argument was used. He said that her eyes were made perfectly for the quidditch position of seeker and he thought it to be a pity that his sister never tried out for the Gryffindor House Team.

All the students were pushing eachother now to get off the train as quickly as possible, but Sophie Lynch didn't. She stayed where she was, together with Athena, her owl, in her compartment. She didn't want to be pushed off the train in the piercing sunlight, because then, she would fall. Sophie hated it when she came from a rather dark place and was being put in a place, bathing in the sunlight.

Finally, it was 'her' turn to leave this red snake and when having left the train slowly, she went down every step, which would bring her to the platform of nine and three quarters and where her parents were waiting to pick her up after her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Not watching were she was going, she suddenly bumped into someone, only realising this when this very same person punched her flat in the stomach and let her fall to the ground.

Sophie moaned, but stood straight again almost immediately and walked further. With a shock, she suddenly felt something warm dripping on her right leg. Sophie slowly sat down on the ground, lowered her hand and touched the dark red/brown surface. With disgust, she realised this had to be blood, her own blood. And then she cast a look on her stomach and she saw that the hand that had punched her, had made a tear in her t-shirt and in doing so, had made a cut in her flesh. She nearly wanted to burst into tears, but reminding herself of something her parents had learned her (they were both aurors): 'Never show fear or weakness, because that'll strengthen your enemy', she burst the tears away, stood straight once again and after quickly scanning the platform to check whether someone had seen *Of course not,* she thought *you're invisible* Sophie performed a spell and everything of her appearance was back to normal.

But Sophie had at least expected her parents to be here already, as it had never been of their habit to arrive somewhere late. Just when she was looking for her parents, she saw three people appear from behind a cloud of gas, made by the Hogwarts Express that was about to start off to Hogwarts again. The first person she saw, was a long male person with the same piercing blue eyes she got. That person had also black hear and he was wearing a long coat, coming to his knees. *Dad* I thought. The person on his left, was a female person, who wasn't that long and she had long blond hair, reaching the middle of her back and that occasionally fell over her green eyes. She wasn't the kind of woman that wore classical clothes, but she liked more the punk style, which Sophie thought to be very embarrassing. And last but not least, was Aidan Lynch, her brother, with the same blond hair of their mum and the same piercing blue eyes as his sister. He wasn't that tall for a boy either (only five feet fifty-five, what happened to be very handy, seen his position as seeker in the National Irish Quidditch Team.

The three made quite an impression on all the people that were still standing on the platform: my dad with his long black detective-alike coat, my mum with her punk outfit and did I see it correct? She must have died some of her hair in silver blue. My brother was wearing at least a bit more normal clothes: he just came from a game and had still his quidditch clothes on, causes the girls around him to scream like mad people. Okay, I take back my words. They were all wearing strange clothes for just picking me up from the train from Hogwarts. Jeez, I wonder if they were all like that when they were still at Hogwarts…

Finally, they made their way to me and before I could say anything, I was being put in a giant hug from each member of my little family and they dragged me, my owl in her cage and my giant bag full of books along to the car, which was waiting outside.

In the car, while driving to our manor, right outside London, mum necessarily had to open the window, because 'she thought it was too hot in here' and suddenly, the three of them started to sing/scream 'Happy birthday' to me. I was astonished, but surprised at the same time. Because of all that had happened today, I had even forgotten that today, June 31st of the year 1977, I had become sixteen years old.


End file.
